AL CAER LA NOCHE
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Hermione Granger conoció el dolor del rechazo. Pansy Parkinson se encargo de sanar su corazón herido. Mientras tanto de noche, ellas se entregaban al amor que la sociedad de día les negó PP/HG DM/HP. Fanfics histórico. Drama/angst
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, la dueña de todos los personajes es JK Rowling y a quién ella le haya vendido sus derechos.

 _Nota del autor:_ Yo debería estar escribiendo el cuarto capítulo se EDQESSA pero sin embargo estoy aquí (quién mierda me entiende, hueón). Yo desde que soy fanficker que he querido escribir un fanfics situado en la época de la guerra fría (mi periodo histórico favorito) y hoy me dediqué a investigar, y finamente me armé de valor y aquí está.

Bueno, este fanfics conlleva mucha investigación y acomodo de fechas históricas así que probablemente las actualizaciones no sean tan seguidas como las de EDQESSA, y sus capítulos serán más extensos. Como siempre, tendrá drama pero con un final bonito y feliz (porque yo no coincibo sufrir por nada, ah).

Nuevamente la pareja principal es Pansmione y la secundaria Drarry (Yeees, más Pansmione para nuestro corazón)Espero les guste me hará mucha ilusión que comenten que les pareció este prólogo ;; por último este fanfics está total y exclusivamente dedicado a todos los lectores de mi pequeña historia (El día que el sol se apague). Gracias por quererla tanto, me hizo muy muy feliz saber que tiene un buen recibimiento.

.

.

.

Durante siglos, y siglos la homosexualidad ha sido vista como una plaga que debía ser exterminada.

Según los libros de historia el peor periodo para la comunidad LGBTQ fue la edad media. Donde fueron perseguidos para luego ser torturados de las peores maneras imaginables, al igual que cualquier persona en contra de la ideología de la iglesia católica.

Pero, Hermione discrepaba en ello. Y aquel hecho era sumamente extraño en alguien como ella, ya que para la fémina todo lo que se encontrase escrito en los pocos libros a los que podía acceder, era ley.

La razón de su discrepancia era básicamente la persecución a la comunidad dada por los nazis en la guerra que había finalizado un par de años antes. Los homosexuales, mayoritariamente hombres, eran encerrados en campos de concentración ajenos al resto del objetivo principal del holocausto.

Eran considerados miembros inútiles para el transcurso del conflicto bélico que Alemania liberaba por lo cual, eran recluidos al aislamiento en simples cubículos. Trabajos forzados, humillación, violaciones en masa, ejecuciones en público y un gran etcétera.

Hermione era muy pequeña cuando el partido nacionalsocialista llegó al poder en Alemania, así que, su conocimiento se limitaba a lo que su su madre y abuela le contaban además de lo que se encontraba registrado en los libros. Y cada vez que ellas le contaban de sus anécdotas ella temblaba. Y temblaba porque le fue imposible ignorar lo que una bonita vecina le hizo sentir cuando la vio.

Actualmente recidía en la cuidad de Berlín. En plena guerra fría.

Donde nuevamente sería un objetivo de la vulnerabilidad de la sociedad Alemana.

Su madre fue la primera que la golpeó cuando ella le contó que su primer beso fue con una chica.

La segunda que lo hizo fue su abuela.

Ambas la miraron con repulsión antes de finalmente echarla de su hogar, enviándola a la calle sin importar si Hermione sobreviviría.

Hermione vagó por las calles inhóspitas de Berlín durante tres días y dos noches. Hasta que su buen amigo Harry, un moreno de brillantes ojos verdes, le dió asilo en su pequeño hogar.

La chica intentó mantenerse interesada en él como algo más que un simple amigo, con el único objetivo de volver al techo de su madre. No funcionó. De ninguna manera podía verse atraída por un hombre.

Le contó al muchacho la verdadera razón de su exilio, esperando ser echada a la fuerza y con miles de palabras altisonantes.

Grande fue sorpresa cuando él le sonrió y le dijo que él también era homosexual y llevaba tiempo enamorado de un chico de la alta sociedad, con el que se veía a escondidas en esa misma casa.

Días después Hermione conoció al chico en cuestión y dejando de lado, lo sarcástico e irónico que era, el susodicho era agradable. A ella le gustaba hablar con él porque tenía un basto conocimiento del mundo y a ella le gustaba aprender.

Llevaba un par de semanas viviendo con Harry y algunas veces con el novio de este, cuando finalmente la conoció...

Era morena. Alta. Y de penetrantes ojos verdes.

Cuando la conoció no le importó la guerra. Cuando la conoció no le importó que afuera se estuviese construyendo un muro que dividiría la cuidad. No le importó absolutamente nada más que su reflejo en los ojos de ella.


	2. 1 El muro

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el prólogo y recibieron este fics con tanto amor, en serio me hacen muy feliz :3. La actualización de EDQESSA estará pronto (Lo incribí a un concurso de Wattpad y me descalificarán si no actualizo así que, no se preocupen por el). Ah, este fanfics está siendo subido a wattpad también así que si desean dejar sus votos y comentarios allí sin más que agregar... A leer.

* * *

 _Berlín oriental, 12 de agosto de 1961._

—Eso es mentira— espetó el novio de Harry. Arrugando el ceño y entrecerrando sus, ya, pequeños ojos grises.

Hermione dejó el grueso volumen sobre la mesa y lo miró expectante

— ¿Qué es mentira? — interrogó con una ceja elevada.

Harry, quién los observaba a una distancia prudente, sonrió. Sabía que en ese momento comenzaría una de sus típicas discusiones.

—Eso— murmuró el rubio apuntando al libro de título "Homosexualidad en la Grecia clásica"*.

—Te estoy preguntando— dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada mal humorada al rubio —. Qué es exactamente lo que es mentira.

—Todo. O sea, si bien es cierto que algunas relaciones entre maestro-alumno se basaron en el amor carnal, no significa que toda Grecia mantenía relaciones sexuales entre otro ser de su mismo sexo, de hecho, la homosexualidad común era penada de tres maneras diferentes: el exilio, la pena de muerte o la marginación de la vida pública. Es totalmente falso que la homosexualidad en Grecia era una conducta socialmente aceptada ni mucho menos que la pedofilia fuese una "institución social". Es un mito, Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño. E intentó objetar algo al respecto, sin embargo, el rubio se le adelantó.

—Los griegos tendían a "recluir" mucho a las mujeres y apartarlas de la vida pública, suprimiendo así la imagen femenina. Aunque, reitero eso no significa que la homosexualidad sea empleada de manera cotidiana.

— ¿Y el ideal griego de belleza?

—El ideal de belleza en Grecia era el joven que se hallaba entre la adolescencia y la madurez, ya que se creía que era el único hombre que combinaba el una vida de violento ejercicio al aire libre, con la salud de la juventud y la fuerza de la masculinidad.

Hermione nuevamente arrugó el ceño colocándole mala cara al rubio

—Pero...

—Herms— la interrumpió el rubio —. No siempre los libros tienen la razón, hay muchas verdades ocultas detrás de sus letras. No siempre hay que creer devotamente en ellos, a veces hay que cuestionarse lo leído.

Harry, conocedor de la mirada filosa que le dirigía la castaña a su novio, decidió irrumpir entre ellos por primera vez.

—Cariño, no creo que debas seguir molestándola— habló colocando una de sus manos en el hombro pálido del hombre.

El aludido, lo miró y luego volvió a mirar el libro en el tablón.

—Pero ella debe saber— replicó arrugando la nariz —. Los libros no siempre tienen la razón.

—Lo sé— lo secundó —. Pero, ella no lo cree así y debes respetarla, Dragón. No todas las personas piensan igual.

Cruzándose de brazos el rubio le dijo

—Bueno. Por esta vez la dejaré en paz.

.

.

.

Harry deslizó la cortina tratando de divisar que había producido el anterior estruendo que habían oído. Descubrió a tres niños de entre cinco a diez años corriendo delante de un camión qué, al parecer, pertenecía a la policía de la Berlín occidental. Los niños asustados giraron en dirección contraria al automóvil que los perseguía, sin embargo, uno de los "policías" se bajó de este y, a sangre fría asesinó a los tres niños.

—Eso les enseñará a no cruzar— espetó pateando los cuerpos lejos de ahí.

El moreno volvió a correr el trozo de tela a la posición anterior.

—Me parece que no es seguro que vuelvas a casa hoy, Draco. Acaban de asesinar a sangre fría a tres niños.

— ¿Qué?

—Tal parece que habían cruzado la línea divisoria fuera de horario desde la Berlín occidental.

Draco arrugó el ceño y Harry pensó que especialmente ese día, el rubio tenía ganar de discutir.

—Pero yo siempre la cruzo

—Lo sé, Draco— murmuró —. Pero, a diferencia de ellos tu cruzaste la línea en el horario indicado. Parece que hoy están más pesados que de costumbre.

Los ojos grises del rubio lo recorrieron nuevamente antes de añadir

—Hoy venía una amiga desde el otro lado de la cuidad ¿Cómo cruzará con este grupo de Neandertales vigilando la línea divisoria?

Harry se lo pensó y le contestó

—Existen otros 80 puntos de control, quizás puede cruzar desde alguno y ya desde ahí podrá venir— habló, pero fue en el momento que sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los grises _supo_ que lo que dijo no fue de agrado del rubio —. O quizás, puede pasar la línea desde algún punto medio.

Las pupilas grises se relajaron.

—Bien. Entonces esta noche, me quedaré aquí —Espetó. Después dirigiéndose a la fémina, que ahora se encontraba leyendo otro libro x que encontró por ahí, le dijo —. ¿Te molesta?

Ella le sonrió

—Claro que no. Esta no es mi casa, además me agrada hablar contigo aunque no siempre tengamos opiniones similares— comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta vez, el turno de replicar y elevar una de sus cejas en signo interrogante, fue de Harry.

—Desde que te viniste a vivir aquí Mione, esta casa también es tuya. No eres un tipo de inquilina o algo así, eres tan dueña de esta casa como yo así que Draco ha echo bien al preguntarte a ti también.

—Pero yo no he pagado nada— murmuró

—Con vivir aquí es suficiente— replicó con voz amable.

.

.

.

 _Berlín oriental, 13 de agosto de 1961._

Esa mañana, Harry se levantó con el estómago apretado producto de un mal augurio.

Su mano se dirigió hasta el cuerpo del rubio y lo movió.

—Draco... — susurró en su oído.

El aludido se removió en las sábanas balbuceando sílabas completamente inentendibles.

—Draco despierta, tienes que cruzar la línea divisoria.

Antes estas palabras el rubio despertó de un salto.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

El moreno se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Antes desayunaremos— le informó mientras abandonada la cama —. Y luego te acompañaremos con Herms hasta la "frontera".

—Se llama línea divisoria— le corrigió el rubio.

—Parece más una frontera que una simple línea.

Sin dejarle tiempo a replicar, el moreno finalmente salió del cuarto.

Había pasado media hora y el rubio recién aparecía al pie de las escaleras. Harry le dio una media sonrisa y, le indicó que tomase asiento.

Luego de un par de minutos una despeinada Hermione se sentaba en la mesa.

—Oh. Hola, Herms. Luego de desayunar acompañaremos a Draco a la línea fronteriza— el moreno le sonrió. Y luego analizó sus palabras —. Uh. Solo si tú quieres— se corrigió con un timbre de voz algo tembloroso.

—Por mi no hay ningún problema— sonrió.

A lo que Harry soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Relajándose.

Terminaron su desayuno sin ningún contratiempo, refiérase contratiempo a algún altercado entre Hermione y Draco o entre Draco y Harry.

Entre ligeras risas, y empujones amistosos entre ambos hombres -y amantes secretos- llegaron a la línea.

Lo que se encontraron allí los dejó con la boca seca.

La antes llamada, línea provisional o línea divisoria, ya no estaba. En su lugar se hallaba una especie de alambrado de aproximadamente cuatro a cinco metros de altura. Vigilado por soldados de la RDA (República democrática Alemana). Los tres se miraron entre sí. Y la verdad es que aquello se lo veían venir desde 1949 aproximadamente, cuando la Berlín soviética quedó bajo la jurisdicción de la RDA, y el resto de Berlín -refiérase a la anterior cuidad dividida en los sectores de ocupación, Inglés, Francés y Estadounidense- bajo el mando de la RFA (República Federal Alemana).

En los años posteriores el sector occidental de la cuidad comenzó a prosperar y el oriental, al contrario, comenzó a hundirse por los problemas económicos que la Unión soviética, sostenía y muchos berlineses bajo el régimen comunista, migraron al Berlín occidental. Entre ellos, la familia de Hermione. Cuando finalizó la segunda guerra, la familia de la fémina quedó localizada a las afueras de Mitte, cerca de la delimitación del sector británico. Donde podía observarse una mejor calidad de vida.

La madre de Hermione se lo pensó durante un tiempo antes de partir al otro lado de Berlín. Sí bien, ellas económicamente vivían bien, la mujer creyó que tendría mejores condiciones allí. Así que tomando un par de maletas, partió sin mirar atrás.

Luego de un poco más de una década y media, Hermione volvió al lugar que la vio crecer. Y esta vez lo hizo sola.

Ahora, observó detenidamente el alambrado y si creyó que había alguna manera de pasar, sus esperanzas murieron cuando un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años enterró sus manos en la cerca e intentó subir, antes de siquiera lograr dar dos pasos uno de los soldados le disparó.

—Vámonos de aquí— les susurró Harry —. Las cosas se podrán feas.

El rubio no le contestó. De hecho, el solo se quedó observando aquella suerte de muro intentando encontrarle alguna falla y poder cruzar.

Al igual que Hermione, el rubio tenía a sus padres viviendo del lado occidental de Berlín, específicamente, en el sector Francés.

Y tal como iban las cosas, parecía que no los volvería a ver en un largo periodo de tiempo.

—Draco, vámonos— le dijo en el momento justo en qué otro disparo se oyó.

El rubio en estado casi -casi- catatónico lo siguió sin rechistar.

.

.

.

El moreno balanceó un vaso de agua delante de las pupilas grises del otro, esperando una reacción. No hubo nada. Draco seguía mirando al frente como perdido.

—No funciona— comentó depositando el vaso en la pequeña mesita central.

La castaña revoloteó su mirada desde Harry hasta Draco un par de veces. Y luego volvió la vista a su libro y como si nada comentó

—Tirásela

— ¿QUÉ? ME VA A MATAR HERMIONE.

—Es eso o que no hable ni se mueva durante el resto del día ¿Que prefieres?

Harry pasó saliva. Tomó el vaso nuevamente, se acercó a Draco y se lo tiró.

El rubio parpadeó. Y gritó

— ¡POTTER! No tenías necesidad de tirarme agua, maldita sea.

Aliviado. Harry retrocedió antes de responder

—Bueno— dijo inquieto apuntándole con un dedo —No respondías ni te movías. ¡Parecías un muerto!

—Harry— murmuró llevándose los dedos al puente de su nariz —No veré a mis padres, quizás en cuanto tiempo producto de esa mierda de muro que están empezando a construir ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ?

Oh. El entendimiento por fin llegó hasta él y lentamente estrechó al rubio entre sus brazos con cariño.

—Te amo. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo, estaré contigo.

El otro se removió un poco y asintió.

—También yo. Gracias por estar aquí.

Hermione se sintió una intrusa en aquella muestra de amor genuino. E incómoda intentó huir pero el sonido del unos golpes, algo desesperados a la puerta, la detuvo.

Los hombres deshicieron su abrazo. Y se miraron curiosos

— ¿Esperabas a alguien? — le preguntó el de ojos grises al otro.

El negó. Y antes de dirigirse a la puerta les dijo

—Quédense ahí. Puede ser uno de los soldados. Cualquier cosa, Dragón tu vives acá.

El otro asintió. Y el moreno avanzó hasta la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, no se encontró con un soldado revisando las casas. Sino sus ojos se encontraron con una mujer de la misma edad que el. Morena, alta y de ojos verdes (aunque no de la misma tonalidad que los suyos)

Ella le miró y le preguntó.

— ¿Aquí vive...

Antes de continuar la mirada de la mujer se dirigió al interior de la vivienda. Y ahí vio al que tanto estaba buscando.

— ¡Draco! — exclamó con la voz cargada de emoción

— ¡Pansy! — contestó el rubio con la misma intensidad —Déjala entrar, Potter. Ella es la amiga de la que te conté.

Harry se hizo a un lado.

Y cuando Hermione finalmente vio a quién irrumpió en la casa, sintió que su corazón latió de manera excesivamente rápida y su pulso se aceleró. Sus pies se clavaron al piso. Y su cerebro parecía que se había marchado muy lejos de allí.

Le pareció que Harry decía algo así como "—Ahora seremos nosotros cuatro los que viviremos aquí, no habrá problema el espacio es grande y tanto Hermione como yo trabajamos" y quizás siguió hablando pero ella no le oyó.

Lo único que fue capaz de quitarla de su eterno letargo, fue la voz de la mujer presentándose.

—Me llamo Pansy Parkinson. Creo que deberías saberlo ya que posiblemente viviremos bajo el mismo techo durante un tiempo largo.

—Hermione Granger. Un gusto.

* * *

*Así fue como busqué todo lo que aparece en la primera escena, la información que encontré fue tanta que parecía un libro (?). Todo lo que habla Draco fue sacado de un artículo de un internet titulado "¿Homosexualidad en la Antigua Grecia? —El mito se está derrumbando", no sé qué tan verídico será, pero, para mi fics lo tomaré como tal. Lo siento si este capítulo fue muy trabajoso para leer pero era necesario crear un contexto.


End file.
